


Holtz and Erin: Part 6

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Holtz is away over the weekend. We learn more about the new troublemaker in Hell's Kitchen.





	

It’s Hell’s Kitchen at night. Alison Kempf is tinkering with a blaster of her own. A reverse blaster, one might say, given that it doesn’t capture ghosts but rather shoots them at people. Kempf’s blasters control ghosts.  
She has been travelling across the country in her strange minivan, that very much resembles one of those kidnapping vans in ’Law & Order’ or some show, searching for all kinds of ghosts. She has looked at freaky old haunted houses, ancient castles, mansions and even a travelling circus. She communicates with them and convinces them to join her with the promise that they’ll be able to reign free soon.  
Alison Kempf heard of Rowan when he was roaming around and trying to take over the world with the creation of a vortex to the underworld. She has drawn inspiration from him, and although she doesn’t have the skill or knowledge to release the ghosts of the underworld, she is determined to wreak havoc. She wants to control as many ghosts as possible. Unleashing them on the Ghostbusters is her highest wish.  
But why?  
Alison Kempf grew up as a neighbor to Jillian Holtzmann and her mother. She and Holtz went to the same high school. During lunch in the cafeteria one day, Alison Kempf had asked Holtz if she could sit with her. Holtz had said no on the basis that she’d rather eat alone. Holtz had had bad experiences with people who had wanted to sit with her and ”be her friends” just to later betray her in one horrible way or another. Alison Kempf had been hurt by this.  
And the way crazy people hold onto grudges has been particularly true with crazy person Alison Kempf.  
Kempf had grown up alone just like Holtz, and had always wanted to be friends with Holtz. But Holtz had always been creeped out by socializing, and she was especially creeped out by someone who had such an evil vibe.

Abby and Patty are having lunch at headquarters. Patty is talking about how her ex-husband has started to call once a week or so, apparently wanting to ”stay in touch,” which really just creeps Patty the f*ck out. Abby is attempting to simultaneously listen to Patty and read about Class 1 apparitions. It doesn’t go great and eventually Abby manages to say, ”Well, Patty, I wish you would just blast the bastard.”  
Erin walks in and grabs one of Abby’s sandwiches (”Oh, I’m sorry, was this yours?”) and starts eating it absent-mindedly. Abby asks if she’s okay.  
Erin: ”Yeah… I just, I miss Holtz.”  
Holtz was visiting her cousin in Long Island over the weekend. Abby looks at her incredulously.  
”She’s literally been gone for 21 hours.”  
”Well I’ve gotten attached, alright!”  
Erin takes another bite of Abby’s sandwich and grimaces. ”Pickles?!”  
”Hey, don’t take it out on my sandwiches that you’re sad or whatever. We all love Holtz but she hasn’t even been gone a full day.”  
Erin looks at her glumly and goes to the stereo, putting on some The Smiths, and sits down in a corner with her arms folded.

When Holtz gets back the following Monday, she is met with a headquarters in disarray. Abby has books spread out all over the floor, Patty is cleaning up a batch of spilled noodles, and Erin is tinkering with one of Hotlz’s blasters. Upon seeing the latter, Holtz rushes up to Erin saying, ”No, don’t touch that!” and Erin immediately backs off. They’re glad to see each other, though, and give one another a good kiss and some light hip groping.  
Patty finishes gathering floor noodles and greets Holtz. Abby says hi as well.  
Holtz has apparently, as she puts it, been ”weirded out” by her cousin, who collects doll heads (doll heads, not dolls). ”He was downright crazy,” she says and winks at Patty, who rolls her eyes slightly.  
Holtz and Erin head back to her place after a couple hours of fixing up headquarters. Holtz kind of jumps at Erin and they start making out. Declarations of ”I missed you” are thrown into the air. They end up in the bedroom, Holtz starting to feel more and more comfortable being touched by Erin. Before, she had had big problems with physical contact, and this was still true regarding most people. But with Erin she didn’t just not mind, she loved it.


End file.
